Atlantica Fatalica
by Minami hirano
Summary: My fathers stories about Atlantis were bogus... Right? I've had my fair share of experiences and none of them were out of the blue. Speaking of blue... The only thing out of my comprehension is this guy with blue hair. Grimmichi! I hope you like
1. Chapter 1

See, I've always heard of the stupid myths of Atlantis. The lost Island of a great civilization, advancements in technology greater than today's even darkest and hidden secrets. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Well, I mean, it would be incredible. If it existed, but the more I listen to these tools next to me babbling about Atlantis, the more it just sounded like a stupid child's fantasy. I used to believe in it because my father would go on and on about how advanced it was. I remember being in complete awe of his words.

"It wasn't just machines powered by electricity, Ichi, they were powered by spirit and intellect. The power of their minds were connected to the power of their machina."

"What's machina, dad?"

"Well, son, machina can be anything, almost like a machine, but in Atlantis, machina had minds of their own. Maybe you'll just have to wait and see what yours is."

"Mine? It can be anything?"

"Anything."

And with that, I would go to sleep praying for anything to happen. Anything interesting like that to happen. I just didn't know what to look for. I suspected every car and every tree to be something of machina, something different, but as I got older I began to slowly accept that Atlantis will forever be just a show or subject in a movie. I mean, I wasn't heart broken, but I definitely wasn't ecstatic either. My life always seemed to be missing something, it always seemed to be just a little bit boring.

My friends were just average and so was I. I was just hoping for something. Something more.

I looked at the front of the class, our professor lecturing and going through the motions. The people next to me texting, people taking notes... Everything was just going through the motions. Did I really want to be somebody who went through the motions? And quite honestly, that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Going through the motions. Checking Instagram for anything interesting, double tapping for no reason. Going through my friends' stories on Snapchat and not even really caring. Everything about this was just so painfully slow and they seemed happy about it. Why? Not like I can read minds... Maybe somebody wanted to be something better, but for now, we were all just going through the motions.

Class ended.

I slowly began to pack my things and remembered that I actually had my next class in the same room. I sat back down and waited, watched as people packed and left with a little bit more life in them even the professor cleared out and before I knew it I was the only one in here. I saw the professor for my next class come in and set his things down on the table then proceeding to set up the projector, a few people came in and found a spot that best suited their comfort. I prayed that people would just leave me be and not try to make acquaintances. I liked meeting new people... On my own time and right now I wasn't in the mood to meet people.

I smile a little to myself when the class begins and nobody has sat next to me. Maybe I'm letting out an angry aura. That's probably it. Well, I am in the back and in the middle of the entire row. Most people want the aisles anyway. I'm looking down at my phone while the professors voice is just babbling and I can barely hear what he's saying. This is one of the easier classes anyway.

"May I pass by you?"

"Yeah, sure deal." I say and tuck my legs in for him to pass hopefully he takes a couple more seats over, but I hear him sit right next to me. I can't help but look up at him, like seriously? My whole row is pretty much... o...pen...

And that was my thought escaping me. Handsome. Very handsome.

"Thank you." He said. His tone was so formal and it honestly didn't suit his face nor his demeanor nor his outfit. Honestly, earth didn't suit him at all. There was no human on earth that could rock baby blue hair. And it almost looked... Natural... It couldn't be. He looked at me and I didn't even bother to look away. He was captivating. His jaw line could cut through metal, his eyes were sharp and one of the purest of blue I have ever seen and through his skin tight long sleeve, one could see that he has a great body. He had headphones around his neck, black DJ Pioneers, sweats and dark blue high tops.

I ran my eyes over his ace again and noticed that he had this turquoise eye liner on. Who!? Who the hell wears eye liner and pulls it off?! A man wearing bright turquoise eye liner!? How on earth.

He looked at me and quickly broke eye contact. I didn't even look away, "Sorry." I say and look back down at my phone going through my photos... The only thing I could do right now. But he... He was still looking at me. I could feel it and see him from the corner of my eye.

"Please, do not apologize, your h-... Sir... dude." He is still looking at me and I look back at him, "Why are you not studying? Do you not enjoy the education being provided?" He asked and I raised a brow... Was he messing?

"Uh... This class is pretty easy." I say and give a small smile.

"Many people fail to think that." He says looking over the class, I follow his eyes, people taking down notes vigorously.

'I'm just lucky that I get it." I say and I'm not sure if he gets more handsome by his honest formality or if he gets less attractive. That's actually impossible. The more he talks, the hotter he gets.

"Ah, you are bright."

"What about you? Why aren't you taking notes?" I decide to shoot the question back at him.

"I too, understand."

"Okay, why do you talk like that?"

"Why do I talk this way? Are my facial expressions odd when I talk?"

"No, I mean the way you say things. Why do you.."

"Ah! Yes, the way I speak." We make another solid eye contact and he breaks it immediately, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt you in the middle of your sentence." He looks at me then looks away quickly, "I don't know why I speak this way... Is it wrong? The way I speak?" He seemed to get nervous and his leg started shaking.

"Dude, relax."

"As you wish."

"Seriously?" I say and sort of chuckle in disbelief. This guy was off his rocker, "Please tell me you did not just say that."

"Say what?"

"As you wish..."

"What did I wish?"

"You just... Never mind." I looked at him and tried to make eye contact and he wouldn't keep it locked. He looked at me, but it was never eye contact.

"You two in the back. What are your names?" We both look up at the source and see that the whole class has turned around and is looking at us. This wasn't just a class, this was a lecture hall. The lecture was looking at us.

"Uh... Ichigo..." He knows my face, just not my name.

Mr. Blue decides to stand up.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," He looks like he is about to speak more, but closes his mouth and sits back down. I shake my head.

He looked at us both and as if by luck, "Well, Grimmjow. Please... If you would be so kind to finish the problem on the board, then maybe you can go back to your conversation."

Grimmjow stands up and clears his throat, "As you wish." He said it again, except this time it was more strained, more forced and almost behind his teeth. He looks down at me, "May I pass through?" He lowers his voice for only me to hear and wouldn't even move.

"Yes, of course." I say and as if that was a switch, he begins to make his way passed my tucked legs. He doesn't even touch me. Who the hell is that graceful going through rows of seats.

He takes the dry-erase marker from the professor and walks to the board. As he begins to draw lines making chemical bonds I begin to smirk... He really did know his stuff. People look at each other then start to copy down his work. I shake my head, laughing to myself. He actually knew what he was doing. He handed the marker back to the professor.

The professor cleared his throat and nodded then looked up at me, "Ichigo, what is wrong with what Grimmjow just did?" He was trying to be tricky by asking that question. By stating that there was something wrong would make any student want to question their initial thoughts.

"Nothing, sir. He did everything correct. I scanned over Grimmjow's work again just to make sure, "Yep, he did it perfectly."

The professor nodded, "I see you did your reading. I admit defeat." The class laughed a little, "Now..." He was gonna continue his lecture, but when Grimmjow was still standing there he looked a little confused, "Grimmjow... What are you doing?"

"I am waiting for further instruction." He replied and didn't even crack a smile. He's not even joking. He seriously was just off his rocker.

"Please... go back to your seat."

"As you wish." He began to walk back toward the back of the room, his posture was so good. He walked like a cat. So smooth. He made his way toward the middle of the row toward me and I raise my fist to give him a fist bump and he looks at it, takes it in his hand and kisses my knuckle.

"Dude... What the fuck?"

"May I pass through?"

"Yes... You may. Okay, but seriously, you need to take that stick out of your ass. I mean like... dude."

"I don't think I have a stick in my anal crevice." He reached down toward the back of his butt discreetly and frowns, "I really do-..."

"Grimmjow, be quiet and sit down."

"Yes, of course!" It was almost instinct as he quickly took a seat without even passing through. He took a seat on the other side of me.

"Why are you...?" I ask as to why he didn't pass through and sit where he was initially, but knowing this guy for literally only a couple minutes... He would just be confused.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." I reach over and hand him his bag.

"Thank you! Your h-... Ichigo.."

"You're a trip, man. Or rather you're on one." He was about to question but I just held a hand to his face, "Don't... Please... Don't ask me what that means."

He closed his mouth and nodded. Class went by in a blur and right after class a good amount of people went up to us asking to be study partners. A lot of girls came up to us, probably because this blue haired freak just knew how to draw a damn crowd. One thing that I almost died about was when people would ask for his number and he would reply that he didn't have one. That's just straight up rejection.

"Are you messing with me?" A couple of people would ask him and with a completely straight face he would reply.

"I am not messing with you. I really do not own a phone." As he replied to this more than a couple of times he began to get frustrated and confused as to why people kept on questioning him. Then he received a more foul reply.

"Ah, Okay. We've got a douche over here. Too smart to study and too preoccupied in his weight lifting to give his number to me." One guy said with dripping sarcasm and by now, Grimmjow was beginning to catch on that this sort of sarcasm was not playing nice, rather that it was an attack on him through words.

He muttered a few things under his breath... It was definitely not english... German maybe... ?

"I do not appreciate your sarcastic tone toward my body." He didn't stop, "I do not have time to lie to the likes of a lowly status such as yourself. Please, stop accusing me of being too smart for yourself, for you are also insulting yourself as you try to undermine me in the process." He picked up his backpack and repeated once again for anybody going up to us, "I do NOT have a cell phone. Please, stop asking me for my number. I do not have a phone or reliable form of communication."

I covered my face and grabbed him by his shoulder, "It's time to leave."

"Oh, yes." he take a step outside of the classroom and waits for me to lead the way.

"Don't you have a class after this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Uh... Do you have it with me?"

".. Uh..." He said quietly and to himself. He takes his backpack to his front and pulls out a piece of paper, "Nothing... Actually."

"So... are you gonna follow... me?" I feel my brow scrunch even more and look at the blunette questioningly.

"I want to follow you."

"Well... I'm going home."

"I want to go home with you."

I looked at Grimmjow, bewildered then began to chuckle, "Have you lost your mind?"

Not sure where this is gonna go, you guys... Haha so... If you

like it at all, let me know!


	2. I know what you said

A couple of things are going through my mind. This guy must be playing a prank. Maybe he was paid. Maybe he's one of my father's patients? That makes the most sense. Maybe he saw me in my father's clinic and he's decided to have a certain affinity towards me.

"So... you what?" I ask.

"I want to go home with you."

"Okay, I'm not one to deny, but... Whatever, do you have homework?" I decide to just accept the fact that this guy was whack and if I rejected him, he'd probably come searching for me and murder me. I begin walking in the direction of my car, going to my next class would be useless. My professor posted everything online and his slow talking never seemed to stick with me either. It was useless.

"Yes." He nods and smiles because of the fact that I've accepted that he was coming home with me, "Do you have hunger?"

"Am I hungry...?" I repeat and chuckle a little. Scratching my head, "Yes, actually. You want anything in particular?"

"...?" He stayed silent.

I sigh, "Alright, Mexican food. I want Mexican food."

"Excellent choice." He smiled large and he had an extra bounce in his step.

"You're still a fuckin' trip, man." I chuckle more and begin to walk towards the car park and the closer we get to my car the more clear it is to me that there is a white envelope under my windshield wiper, "No..." I shake my head in denial," NooooooOOOOO!" My face heats, "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!"

"Ichigo, what is wrong?!" Grimmjow looks around, alert and expecting. He drops his backpack and as if he's about to fight somebody, he pulls his tight sleeves up.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I swear, this is going to be my main question with him, always.

"You are distressed!"

"I got a parking ticket." I explain and rip the white envelope off my windshield. He takes deep breath and picks up his backpack. I don't know whether to laugh at his behavior or cry about my ticket. I was running late and I had to park in staff parking. I curse, was being early to class even worth the sixty dollars about to slip from my wallet...? What have I done to deserve this, "Come on, man. Let's get food before I piss myself."

"Do you have a urinary tract or bladder infection?" He asks and I look over at him. He's serious.

"No... Piss myself is just... something I say. Like when I'm ticked or irritated. I don't know why I say it."

"Oh. That's a relief." He says and smiles.

I get in the driver's side and watch him as he looks at me curiously.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" I call out through a slightly opened door, "Get in, slow ass!" I say and he jolts.

"Yes, of course!" He runs to the passenger door and sits, he's careful to not slam the door, closing it lightly.

"That was very kind of you." smirking I start the car, "I hate when people slam my door... It's so unnecessary."

"Thank you!" He says and smiles smugly to himself, "If you close the door too hard, you will hurt the vehicle's feeling, after all..." He puts his hand on the dashboard, "... He has served you so well. He may be old, but he's strong, actually... " He looks like he's focusing and puts his hand on the dash again, "He's very strong. He will serve you well, Ichigo."

"Uhm... Okay. And Zangy, it's a she." Referring to the car, I pat the dashboard lovingly.

"I don't like to go against your wishes, but your vehicle is a he."

"No, it's a she."

"It's a he. You cannot decide the machina's gender. He is born the way he is. Give him a will."

"Dude, my car is a fucking she, now-..." I pause and replay what Grimmjow said to myself, but I must have heard wrong, "What did you say?" I face Grimmjow fully, I feel something in my heart skip. My body got heated. I almost feel my body begin to hum in anticipation.

"Give him a will." Grimmjow repeats.

"No, you called my car something." Hopeful. For what? I don't know.

"A he." Now Grimmjow looks confused.

"No!" I get frustrated, "You said... Nothing. Just forget about it." I shake my head. Guess I did hear wrong.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" I make my way out of the car park, my mood a little more dampened than earlier, a hundred thoughts plague my mind.

"I've angered you."

"I'm not angry."

"You are angry." My brows crease even more at his reply.

"I'm not angry, Grimmjow. Stop saying that." I feel anger bubble up my neck. I was angry. I was so angry. I don't know why I am so angry, but I just feel all my rage, all the rage I've never let out slowly bubble up to my face. I was so angry. WHY?

"Let it out.. It's due." Grimmjow places a hand on my knee cap.

Any other situation, I would have shrugged it off, but I pull over to the side, pull the E-brake and yell. I yell as loud as I can. Why am I so angry?! I just yell and yell some more and my temples feel like they're going to rip, I yell more and slam on the wheel. I think I'm done when it feels like my head is beginning to convulse and something, I can't put my finger on it, came over me. I still feel all my rage boiling and rushing through me, but before I can scream again, the stop lights just ahead of us suddenly pop and cars that didn't see it happen run through it blindly.

Car after car hit each other, people that are supposed to be stopped are going at full speed towards cars that going full speed as well. It's chaos before my eyes and I was just here, silent. Pulled over, screaming like a little bitch while cars were going nuts.

I stayed still and waited for all the commotion to go to a halt. Grimmjow was looking on with no reaction. He wasn't conflicted at all. Almost like he was just observing a calm meadow. No reaction. What-so-ever.

I get out of my car and immediately call the ambulance. Even after everything had been still, now that I hear the cackling of the vehicles and people groaning and breathing in shock it feels even more chaotic. I wanted to help them, but all I could do was make a call.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Corner of University and 400 N. A stop light went off. Massive car accident."

"We are getting calls about that right now. There should be ambulance arriving shortly. Are you hurt?" The voice on the other end was slightly concerned.

"No. I'm just an onlooker." I press end and slide my phone in my pocket. Always just onlooking.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow snaps me out of my stupor, "We are just in the way. Let us leave."

I turn to face him, he's standing by the opened passenger door and gets back in. I make my way slowly to my car and feel a little better when I hear the sirens of the police are on their way. I maneuver around the accident and make our silent way to my house. My appetite for food has left me.

"Do you feel better? Letting all your anger out?" The blunette asks me and I barely hear him. The words just drifted through my mind as another thought plagued me, "Ichigo?" He questions me, "Are you alright?" His tone becomes a little more concerned. I pull in front of my house and before he can open the door I place my hand on his knee. He stops immediately and looks at me, questioning.

"Earlier. I know what you said." I say, it's almost a whisper, "You said machina."

Please let me know what you think! Haha Reviews, favs and followers are so nice ^^ Since this chapter is shorter, I should come up with another update soon. Warning, my updates aren't the quickest.


	3. NOTE

I am going to revise this story!

I was reading it again and did not like how I started or how quickly I moved. I will restart. Very many similar things will happen.


End file.
